1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a stoneworking or cutting device and in particular, to a device for texturing stone surfaces, whereby a number of stoneworking or cutting tools are located in a common tool holder, the height of which can be adjusted, and wherein each tool is individually activated.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In stoneworking or cutting, surface texturing is known in the prior art. For this purpose, certain tools of the prior art known as texturing chisels are used, which are used not only manually, but also in conjunction with stoneworking or cutting machines. As a rule, one or more chisels are housed in an apparatus and are driven either mechanically, pneumatically or electrically. This surface treatment is conducted not only on products consisting of natural stone, but also on concrete, where the devices are used to produce simulated surfaces which have the character of a natural surface worked by hand by a stonemason.
Stoneworking or cutting devices for working stone surfaces with a number of stoneworking or cutting tools in a common tool holder, the height of which is adjustable, have long been part of the prior art, as described in German Patent No. DE-PS 5 043 and 60 870, both of which are incorporated herein by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set fourth herein. In these devices, a number of stoneworking or cutting tools are arranged in a row next to one another and individually mechanically activated. The stone surface to be worked is moved horizontally underneath the stoneworking or cutting tools. Stone surfaces worked with such devices exhibit a regular and repeating structure, since the tool holder cannot be moved horizontally.
For this reason, the prior art also includes a stoneworking or cutting tool with one or more stone chisels which can be moved horizontally on an overhead transporter structure. During operation, these tools are moved transverse to the direction of travel of the stone being worked. As a result of the unavoidable vibrations which occur during operation, as a rule only one stoneworking or cutting tool with a single chisel can be installed on the above-mentioned overhead transporter structure. Therefore, the working of large stone surfaces is extremely time consuming.